geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Settings
Settings can be accessed from the Geometry Dash main menu using the gear button. Immediate options include the ability to adjust music and SFX volume and toggle the recording of Everyplay replays. The Vault can be accessed from the padlock in the upper right corner of the screen, requiring 10 user coins to initially unlock it. Account= This section is where the player can either register or sign into an account. Accounts can be used to back up players' save data on the cloud. If a player is logged in, he/she will see also see options for unlinking accounts, refreshing a login, or changing passwords. |-| How to play= This section contains basic instructions for playing Geometry Dash. It has not been updated since the game's initial release. HowToPlay01.png|'Tap the screen to jump. Hold down to keep jumping.' HowToPlay02.png|'Hold to fly up. Release to fly down.' HowToPlay03.png|'You can enter practice mode from the pause menu. Practice mode lets you place checkpoints.' HowToPlay04.png|'You can place checkpoints manually, or use the auto-checkpoint feature. Tap the delete button to remove your last checkpoint.' HowToPlay05.png|'Jump rings activate when you are on top of them. Tap while touching a ring to perform a ring jump.' |-| Rate= This is a link that will redirect to the game's page on the relevant app store. An achievement is unlocked the first time this action is undertaken. |-| Songs= This section presents a list of the official soundtracks used in the game and their respective composers. Viewing items provides links to download each soundtrack as well as links to composers' profiles on Newgrounds, Facebook, and YouTube. Going here will unlock the Epic Musician achievement in Geometry Dash Lite. |-| Help= This section contains links to the RobTop Games and Cocos2d-X websites, along with links to an FAQ and a support email prompter addressed to the developer. A Low Detail Mode option can be toggled which disables interactive particle effects in order to increase device performance, while Req and Restore buttons confirm level moderator status and respectively. |-| Options= This section contains a variety of options allow the player to configure certain features to optimise gameplay and performance. *'Game Center:' Connects the game to Game Center. (iOS only) *'Sign In:' Connects the game to Google Play. (Android only) *'Auto-Retry:' Automatically re-spawns the player after every crash. When deactivated, a popup showing the percentage achieved appears instead. This is enabled by default. *'Auto-Checkpoints:' Automatically place checkpoints while in practice mode. This is enabled by default. *'Load songs to memory:' Songs are loaded into memory before playing. Increases load time but can improve performance. *'Change Custom Songs Location:' Songs are saved in a different directory. (Fix if custom songs aren't working) *'Smooth Fix:' Makes some optimizations that can reduce lag. Disable if game speed becomes inconsistent. This is enabled by default. ** This option was added in Update 1.921. *'Disable explosion shake:' Removes the mild shake effect produced when crashing. * Flip pause button: Shows the pause button on the left instead of the right of the screen. *'Show Percentage:' Show the current percentage next to the progress bar. *'Increase max levels:' Increases the maximum offline saved levels from 20 to 100. *'Increase Max Undo/Redo:' Increases undo limit in the level editor from 200 to 1,000. *'Flip 2-Player Controls:' Flips which side controls which player during 2-player dual mode. *'Always Limit Controls:' Player 1 controls are limited to one side even when dual mode is inactive. *'No song limit:' Custom songs are no longer auto-removed to save space. (50 maximum if not checked) *'Higher audio quality:' Switches sample rate from 24000 to 44100. This requires a restart to be enabled. *'Music Offset (MS):' Adjusts the offset of the music in milliseconds, should device issues cause the music to be un-synced with the level. *'Saved Music:' Shows a list of the custom soundtracks downloaded. The player can play them as if the game were a music player. *'Show cursor in-game:' Pause button and mouse cursor are visible during gameplay. (Steam only) *'Disable Thumbstick:' Disable mouse movement using the controller thumb stick. (Steam only) *'Fast Practice Reset:' Reset time after crash in practice mode lowered 1s to 0.5s. |-| Graphics= Exclusive to Geometry Dash on Steam, graphics quality can be adjusted to further optimise performance. *'Fullscreen:' Whether the game fills up the entire screen or not. *'Windowed resolution:' Sets the size of the screen in windowed mode. The smallest size is 640x480 and the largest is 1920x1080. *'Texture quality:' Sets the quality of the graphics. One can choose from Low, Medium, High and Auto. ;Advanced options *'Smooth fix:' Uses algorithms to enhance the gameplay experience in low-end devices. *'Vertical sync:' In case that the screen is tearing, this option makes sure that the screen displays the game correctly. However, it may increase lag. Category:Features